Under the Ribbon (A Swan Queen Christmas)
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Short prompt from Tumblr: Regina has the perfect Christmas present for Emma.


Inspired by_ this post_ -of Sophia Bush wearing a bow and only a bow - and a prompt in my inbox (which I've mixed up a little).

* * *

It was the middle of the night on Christmas Eve. Henry was sound asleep. Emma was awoken by her alarm, and sat up confused. She looked around… Regina was nowhere to be found. On her pillow, however, was a little note.

'Come downstairs, there's a present under the tree that you get to open right now x'

She pushed a hand through her messy blonde locks and got out of bed, heading downstairs in her tank and shorts.

She got to the living room, and found that it was pitch black. She stood there for a moment, yawning, and then looked around from where she stood. "Regina…?"

As soon as she spoke, the Christmas Tree lights flicked on. Emma squinted a little, then her eyes widened at what lay before her.

Regina was lying right under the tree, wearing only a red ribbon tied around her breasts and another around her waist - both tied in bows - and red heels.

"Evening." She purred, in that voice that made Emma's legs quiver.

"Oh, sweet lord…"

The brunette slipped out from under the tree and stood slowly, making her way over to the slightly taller, younger woman. "Gonna open your present, sweetie?"

Emma stood staring for a few moments, her mouth hanging open, before coming to her senses and tearing the ribbons away. She grabbed Regina by the ass and lifted her up, causing the older woman to wrap her arms and legs around her.

She pushed Regina down on the sofa and rid herself of her own clothes before pressing their bare bodies together.

* * *

"Oh, wow…" Emma mumbled, her head resting on Regina's chest. "Promise that we can have Christmas sex like that every year…"

"Mmm, deal."

It was then that they heard footsteps upstairs. "Get in the kitchen! I'll put the Santa suit on!" Emma whispered, and Regina ran quickly - still naked - from the room.

The blonde got herself into the fat Santa costume and beard as quickly and silently as she could, then set about moving to eat the cookies Henry had happily set out earlier that night.

There was a tiny gasp behind her. "Santa?!" He whispered in awe.

Emma turned around slowly, making sure to push 'her glasses' up her nose.

"Oh, hello there, Henry."

Regina could hear from the kitchen, and was quite impressed by the change in Emma's voice. It didn't even sound like her.

"You know my name?!"

"Of course I do. Henricus Daniel Mills. Eleven and a half years old."

The little boy grinned. "What did you bring me?"

"Just a few little things." Emma held up a tiny wrapped cube-shape. It looked about the right size for an earring box. "Make sure that your mother, Regina, opens this one last. And make sure that Emma is the one to give it to her."

Regina frowned from the kitchen. That wasn't part of the 'script' they'd put together.

"Now, why don't you go back up to bed? I have many more houses to visit."

Henry grinned again and ran upstairs eagerly.

* * *

"Moms! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Henry bounced on their bed.

"Five more minutes!" Emma groaned.

"Get up! Santa left more presents last night! And I met him!"

"Henry, you didn't meet Santa." Regina mumbled, sitting up.

"Yes I did!"

"Yeah, right." The blonde got out of bed. "It was probably just your mom in a fat suit."

"No! Cause he had a deep voice and pale skin!"

"Then it was probably Emma in a suit, sweetie."

"No! Cause he had a deep voice and blue eyes! Emma's are green!"

The two women smiled at each other when Henry wasn't looking, happy that he was adamant.

* * *

"Only one present left!" Henry picked up the little box 'Santa' had spoken about just hours ago. "Emma, you have to give it to mom!"

Emma grinned to herself, getting down on one knee in front of Regina, who was sitting on the sofa. "Emma, what are you-"

"Regina. Will you marry me?" She smiled simply, opening the box to reveal_a ring_.

The brunette's jaw dropped, and she stared at the piece of jewellery. "Oh my god… Of course. Of course I will."

* * *

Anonymous prompted: Emma has the perfect Christmas present for Regina; herself wearing only a ribbon (I've mixed it up so Regina is the one wearing the bow)


End file.
